f1historyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TARDIS2010/Archive/2011
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Formula 1 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks Thanks! Yeah, I really like this wiki - you've been contributing to my wikis so I thought I'd do the same. Have you made a profile page on the PS Wiki yet?Dynovan16:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that would be great! I've made you bureacrat on Jackie Wiki, by the way. I joined Dr Who Collector's Wiki - it looks cool! :D Dynovan08:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi T - Man. I was wondering if you could leave some info on F1 on my talk page so I can add pages and edit them. I've seen a bit of F1, but I think I need more info. Thanks. Dynovan 08:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll be editing when I've checked out the links :) Dynovan 18:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) F1 sites Yep, I checked out the official site. The intro was really cool! I looked at the Beeb's one as well - that's got lots of info. You'll see me editing on here a lot over the next few weeks! :D Dynovan 17:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi T - Man. Do you like the page I made? Also, I was wondering if you've joined the summer site yet? :) Dynovan 07:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) T - Man, please answer! Dynovan 14:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok - I had to go to school too! I've got revision as well. I made a new category - Grand Prixs. Also, I was just wondering, which has the most power, admin or bureacrat? :) Dynovan 16:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was bure! Well, I hope you get good marks! I had a Science (specifically chemistry) exam and two English exams. I've got most of my tests done and dusted now. I do Spanish - I used to do French, though. Adios! :D Dynovan 15:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Spanish + French It isn't that easy, because you have to learn a lot of vocab. I've got I big Spanish folder, and I just have to sit down and learn it. French is good, though. I hope you get good marks in your test! Can you post your novel on the TSM Fanon wiki when it's done? :) Dynovan 18:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S Is it OK if I start my own forum? Yeah, Spanish is hard! Thanks, I'll make a forum. Did you get the other question? :) Dynovan 15:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree! Ok, but can you join it, and the summer wiki as well? Dynovan 14:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Dynovan 07:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) T - Man, I can't seem to be able to edit the main page. Can you make it so I can? Dynovan 07:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Editing I think you locked it. I was trying to correct a spelling mistake ( No offence! :D). Seasons was spelt Saesons'. The two wikis are sparticlefanon.wikia.com and dynotsummer.wikia.com. Dynovan 17:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear! Have you unlocked the page yet? Dynovan 11:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Everything on your talk page seems to have disappeared! Dynovan 11:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I can see it now. Dynovan 11:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Great! :) Dynovan 12:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi mate, do you know where I can get F1 books and video games from? Dynovan 18:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I went to Blackpool today - there was an F1 ride! Dynovan 17:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I had great fun! I did some go carting, as well as going on the Grand National ( Which I didn't like!). I didn't go on the Big One though. :) Dynovan 18:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I had sports day last week, I won the obstacle race. Why the sad face? Dynovan 15:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sort of a sporty person. Yeah, F1 is the best sport ever! I will. You should check out my wikis, there's loads of new blogs and updates on them. Dynovan 15:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Do you know when it's on? Dynovan 15:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate! Dynovan 15:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post Cool, I'll have a look! Dynovan 17:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was great. :) Dynovan 09:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I've already done one, but I think you're right - Dyno blogs coming right up! :D Dynovan 16:49, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Dynovan 17:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) The British Grand Prix. Did you see qualy today? Dynovan 17:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) That's bad for McLaren! Dynovan 08:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I get that. I'll keep it in mind. What pages do you need to finish off? Dynovan 17:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S When are you joining my new wikis? :) Thanks. No need to hang your head, as long as you can join. Did I give you the addresses? Oh, and by the way, what are the awards for F1 races? I need it for my F1 awards wiki. Dynovan 18:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Great, as long as I did give you the addresses. I understand that, but I've already created it. It's f1awards.wikia.com. Dynovan 17:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) F1 Awards Wiki None taken, but I don't feel I should leave it. It's this wiki's sister site, and it focuses on a certain part of F1. Maybe you could join and help me out with it? Dynovan 17:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No offence, but I'm not going to leave it. It wouldn't be small, because F1 drivers get loads of awards. Why don't you help me out with it? Dynovan 10:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I understand that. I know it will be covered here, but this wiki covers all of F1. The awards one covers a certain part of F1. You could always go and have a look. :) Dynovan 16:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. Talking of wikis, I don't think I gave you all the new wiki addresses - I better check. Dynovan 11:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll give you some of them now - wikisinspace.wikia.com, dynovan.answers.wikia.com, and sparticle.answers.wikia.com. :) Dynovan 16:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) T - Man, if you don't want to join these wikis it's fine by me. I just thought that you might want to help me with them. I'm sorry if you feel I'm telling you to join them. Dynovan 08:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) That's fine by me. Do you know how I can edit the design on my Anomalies Incorporated Wiki? Dynovan 15:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate! Dynovan 17:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Name Change By the way, if you decide you don't want to join the summer wiki, it's ok, I'll request a name change. Dynovan 08:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I won't need to if you join, which I do want you to please. Don't you just go into theme designer? Dynovan 19:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure - dynovan.answers.wikia.com, dynotsummer.wikia.com and sparticlefanon.wikia.com. :) Dynovan 08:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. But most importantly remember to join the summer wiki, please. Dynovan 09:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) When will you join? Dynovan 16:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks mate! I wasn't going to double check. Dynovan 16:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks for the thought. Sure, I will, but don't you mean pages, not papes? Dynovan 17:33, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Type Awards! The main prize, the Best Typo award, goes to... T - Man! (Clap, clap, clap!) :D Dynovan 12:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Congrats, T - Man (Shakes hand). I agree, what a word! Here is your gold plated trophy! Three cheers, everyone! Dynovan 18:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) That's deliberate, to show how good you are at typos! Here is an extra prize - a typo keyboard! :D Dynovan 15:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Typo Keyboard Yes, it does! But you can also make automatic typos for words of your choice, e.g always can automatically become awlays at your command. And it's all yours, for free! Well done, mate! Dynovan 17:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I will! *Typo detected* Yay! The keyboard works! :D Dynovan 15:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ten points to Dyno! No probs. Dynovan 07:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that in future. :) Dynovan 08:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll get onto it. Dynovan 09:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. :) Dynovan 16:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you watching the German Grand Prix tomorrow? Dynovan 10:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I saw a bit of qualy. Do you know what time the race is on? Dynovan 15:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll record it. :) Dynovan 15:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Dynovan 15:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Grand Prix today! Dynovan 08:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Grand Prix!!! I don't know, who's racing? I changed 'Forumla' to 'Formula'. *Typo detected!* :D Dynovan 08:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) We need a team of typo fighters! Woah, that's a lot! I'm supporting Webber. Dynovan 08:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) and there's more! yeah, typo championship. Can you get info from wikipedia about the german grand prix please! T-Man | Talk to Me 08:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Typo championship! Yeah, sure. Are you on Wikipedia? Dynovan 09:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I am, my name's 'The Dynovan'. I joined it before Wikia. No, I was out. Dynovan 16:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll get onto it. Who won the race? Dynovan 16:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Who did you want to win? Dynovan 16:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) That's a shame. Did he crash or something? Dynovan 16:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) When's the next race on? Dynovan 08:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) That's a shame. Dynovan 16:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I must have put the messages in the wrong order. When's the next race on? Dynovan 13:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool, what day? Dynovan 18:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Next Race Cool, I'll watch it! Dynovan 08:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Is it the Hungarian Grand Prix? Yeah, sure. Dynovan 12:19, July 28, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. :) Dynovan 17:25, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You've been online but not responded to my messages. Why? Dynovan 10:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. There seems to be a design problem on almost every wiki I go on. On this one, the word Formula 1 makes it hard to see the writing, and on others the page changes colour on the recent activity page. I've taken it to Community Central. Dynovan 14:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, good idea. Have you got the problem? Dynovan 09:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Maybe it's this comp - it's not my usual... Sorry! :) Dynovan 09:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope, I did that, I just didn't have time to finish. Dynovan 14:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) It may have been me. I left you a message, saw a typo, corrected it, and then I was informed of an edit clash. So I clicked publish and your page messed up. Dynovan 18:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you angry at me for messing up your talk page? Dynovan 16:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) I'll sort your talk page out now. I'm angry at them as well! Did you see the race? It was epic, especially when the car exploded! Dynovan 16:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Who's Martin Brundle? Yeah, the race was epic, I feel sorry for him too! And the rain didn't help... :D Dynovan 08:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I see. Really? Dynovan 12:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I get that. I didn't see the end, who won? Dynovan 12:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes!!!:D Dynovan 13:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Go! Go! I finished your talk page off. :) Dynovan 13:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. :) Dynovan 13:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I know, I put it there. Dynovan 11:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat I first saw it on TARDIS Index File, so I went on Wikia labs and saw it there. Coming on now! :D Dynovan 12:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) That was a good chat earlier! Dynovan 17:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree! Have you got a new sig? I still need to make my new one. Dynovan 07:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool. There's a new problem with top wikis - now they've gone down! One of my wikis went from 266 to 233! Dynovan 07:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Have you got the prob? Dynovan 07:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Click here :) Dynovan 08:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) How can I change my sig to say 'Dynovan | Let's Talk | DON'T put F1 on Sky!' ? Dynovan 15:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) I've made a temporary new sig : Here's Dyno! 18:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Bad news - I tried and it didn't work... Here's Dyno! 19:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig Thanks, I'll do that. Do you like my temporary sig? Here's Dyno! 08:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I did it! I'll add the F1 thing on later. Thanks for telling me how! :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll be back in a sec! Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) That chat was brill. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I know! Since I've changed my sig I've had other friends asking how to change theirs! Can you remind me how to add the F1 bit on again? Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I've started a wiki campaigning against F1 going to Sky, I'd appreciate it if you'd join. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 14:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, click here. Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) When's the next race on? Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Where is it? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Belgium Cool, I'll watch it. Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I put that there before you joined the campaign, I'll change it. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok! Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Job done! Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:53, August 9, 2011 (UTC) No probs. Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool! What's it like? I'm going on holiday for a week from 19th August, so I won't be online. Can you look after my wikis for me? Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Were there old motor cars there? I'm going away for a week to a seaside village. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Holiday Great! I forgot. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I think it's Cornwall, I'm not sure. That's a shame, any idea why they did it? :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I'm off on holiday now, so I'll leave you a message when I get back. See you around! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey T - Man, I'm back! So how have you been? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Great! So what have I missed? Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh. You sound like you don't want me to be back... :( Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. So how's the F1 season coming along? Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool. So when's the next race, and where is it? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll watch it! Brill! I'll watch it. Heading right over! ;) Dynovan | Let's Talk 15:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It was just finishing as I got back from holiday. Heading right over! Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Missing each other? I'll see if you're over there. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree. We should leave each other a message whenever we come online, so the other one knows to go on chat. Dynovan | Let's Talk 15:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Great, you're on! See you there. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 15:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll go over. What did you think of my idea? Dynovan | Let's Talk 15:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) So am I! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Did you see the David Coulthard gaming experiment on the news? Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it was DC! Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I know! Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) How's the grand prix coming along? I haven't had time to watch it. Dynovan | Let's Talk 12:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Go Button! Yes! Go Vettel! :D When's the next race on? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I like the other British one from Hamilton. Isn't that Vettel? Hold on.. it's Button! I take it all back! Go BUTTON! Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I thought Vettel was British! Don't worry, I don't support him. Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep. So what else happened in the race? Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Woah! Who crashed? Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Woah! I can't believe I missed it... When's the next race? Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Great, I'll watch it! I'm doing homework at the mo - how about you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 16:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) it wasn't a white XBox was it? Because my Dad had one of those and it exploded. I'm not bluffing! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 15:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not suprised that he could. My friend in school said they have a design fault, and they overheat vey quickly. There is a way to stop them from overheating, but I don't know what it is. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 15:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: XBox I didn't know there was a problem with the new ones. But yes, they are like a mini radiator! Another of my friends has got quite an old white one - I'm suprised it's not blown up yet! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 18:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S Have you noticed my new sig? I'm not suprised, the white ones have serious probs! Are you watching Dr Who tonight? Thanks. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 15:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was cool, apart from Amy and Rory leaving. Craig's back next week! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 18:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I know, they'll probably come back in ep 13. The Cybermen are also back next week. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 19:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but they're only gonna do part of the series. An new companion has been comfirmed. I like them, but I don't particulary like the new Daleks. I'll head over there now! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 17:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey T - Man, I'm back! I noticed that I've not been editing on here for a while, so I decided I would pop back over. What needs to be done at the moment? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 16:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Is there anything at all I can do? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 18:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I'll just edit some pages, then. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 16:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) T - Man, Wikia is a community... :( Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 18:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Fine. I'll just go away then... Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 19:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Explaining I meant I'll go away while you don't need me here. I understand the work you've put into this wiki, but let me explain. I'll go away while you're sorting it out, and you can call me back when you need me, okay? :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 10:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 10:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC)